


Пять вещей, что Майкл сделал Сукре

by efinie



Category: Prison Break
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23962297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/efinie/pseuds/efinie
Summary: Майкл - его лучший сокамерник за долгое время. Но иногда, все же...
Kudos: 1





	Пять вещей, что Майкл сделал Сукре

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Five Things Michael Did for Sucre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/163404) by [Clair de Lune (clair_de_lune)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clair_de_lune/pseuds/Clair%20de%20Lune). 



> Если вам не понравился перевод, по-русски так не говорят и бла-бла-бла, оставьте это при себе. Потому что "художник так видит". Просто считайте это моим вам реком на англофик.

Майкл - его лучший сокамерник за долгое время. Без сомнений.

* * *

Майкл - причина, по которой Сукре лишился свиданий. Ради телефона, сделанного из куска мыла. Разумеется, Сукре понимает, Майклу нужно было убедиться, что ему можно доверять (ну, нет, на самом деле не понимает, но, допустим, может притвориться, что понимает), но, черт возьми, это были его свидания. Ради телефона из мыла. Теперь Сукре больше не может видеться с Мерикруз. Она не берет трубку, когда он звонит, так что от _настоящего_ телефона все равно не было бы никакого толка. Однако у Майкла есть свои собственные свидания. Даже если он притворяется, что все не то, чем кажется.

Майкл разрушил репутацию Сукре. Его хорошую репутацию. Его репутацию человека, ... Уже неважно. Простыня висела на решетке слишком часто и подолгу. Сукре догадывался, но не мог представить, насколько все плохо, пока не начал получать сомнительные предложения во дворе. Сукре не очень хочется углубляться в эту тему, а отсутствие свиданий делает все еще более болезненным.

Майкл поставил под угрозу его бессмертную душу, когда заставил сверлить отверстия в изображении Дьявола. Да, да, Сукре верующий, и он молится и хочет верить, что это защищает его. Неважно. Есть моменты, когда он бы предпочел не искушать судьбу, и, как оказалось, это один из них. «Лучше синица в руке, чем журавль в небе», не искушай Дьявола (без шуток) и все такое. Сказать по правде, в тот день в тюремных трубах то, как свет падал на Майкла и отбрасывал тени на его лицо... Сукре не совсем уверен, что Дьявол был _на стене_.

Майкл поставил под угрозу его жизнь (а это, кстати, куда более реальная угроза, чем угроза бессмертию души), когда заставил работать с преступниками. Настоящими преступниками. Даже с убийцами. Самая худшая смерть, в которой когда-либо был виновен Сукре, - сбитый на дороге кролик. И его мутило еще шесть миль после того, как это произошло. Но Майкл заставил его сотрудничать с Тонущим Линком, Ти-Бэгом и Абруцци. Ладно, Линкольн не убийца - вероятно, нет, во всяком случае. Это еще одна вещь, которую Сукре не хочется обсуждать, поскольку Майкл, скорее всего, будет не слишком расположен к этому разговору. Но Абруцци определенно убийца. И Сукре просто хочется блевать каждый раз, когда он думает о Ти-Бэге.

Майкл заставил его сорвать униформу охранника со своей спины. Кожа под ней была сожжена, ткань обуглилась и слиплась с кожей. Сукре никогда не сможет забыть запах горелой плоти и страха, вой от боли, так же как и преданность, что за этим стоит. Поэтому Линкольн действительно не может быть убийцей, думает Сукре, нервно расхаживая вперед-назад по камере в ожидании возвращения Майкла из лазарета, и это немного успокаивает. Потому что означает, что есть кто-то, кто прикроет спину; что его бессмертной душе наверняка пойдет на благо, что он помогает спасти невиновного человека; что он потерял свою репутацию не напрасно.

В остальном... он не отказался бы вернуть свои свидания.

* * *

Майкл - его лучший сокамерник за долгое время. Но иногда, все же...


End file.
